


The Snowflakes - Part II - aka The Surrender

by whenmysoulsings



Series: Cullen and Ihrá [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Devotion, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fingerfucking, Kissing, Oral Sex, Passion, Rough Kissing, Sex, Solas/Ihrá - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 22:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenmysoulsings/pseuds/whenmysoulsings
Summary: Ihrá can't believe that Solas duped her so much and played with her feelings. Angry, she leaves his room and gives herself completely to her anger.





	The Snowflakes - Part II - aka The Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> This is the next chapter for 'The Snowflakes' and it would be helpful to read it before you dig in this story.  
There will be a third one, so stay in touch if you are curious :-)

With more force than intended, Ihrá slammed the door behind her as she stormed out of Solas room. Her hands were shaking and she bit her lower lip, angry about her own act on impulse. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw another door open. Dorian slowly took a glimpse in the hall, sticking out his head and blinked when he discovered Ihrá.  
  
"Everything ok...?"  
"Everything's perfectly fine!"  
  
She turned to Dorian and, to her astonishment, a part of a familiar Qunari horn appeared on the door frame, just the horn, nothing more. But she wasn't in the mood to worry about why Dorian and Bull were in the same room at night.  
Even before Dorian could say one more word, she went to her room, mumbled something and shut the door again with a satisfying, loud bang. She would handle Dorian tomorrow.  
  
Her tiredness was gone, so she threw a log into the still-smoldering fire and went to the window to open it. The starry sky looked down at her as she breathed in the fresh air. Solas, she thought, how could she even consider him...  
She heard a knock at her door.  
  
"Guys, I really don't want to talk about it go awa..."  
  
But the door was opened, someone entered and closed the door again quickly, but not just closing it. Ihrá heard the key turning the lock.  
  
"Dorian, are you crazy?!"  
  
But it wasn't Dorian. In the light of her fireplace she recognized Solas. He approached her quickly, she was too surprised to evade. She stumbled backwards, until she felt the stone wall at her back and he trapped her between his arms, his palms flat on the wall right and left to her. His gaze was dusky and his chest rose and fell in excitement and she felt his breath on her face, which escaped between his slightly opened lips.  
  
"We're done, Solas!"  
"I don't think so."  
"Well then I AM done with you, to be precise."  
"You don't want to hear what I'm going to say?"  
"If it's another excuse or rejection, you can keep it to yourself. I've got enough of them and I'm sick of being confused. You betrayed the trust I had in you."  
  
The moment the words left her lips she kind of regret it. She didn't want to sound bitter or hurt, instead she wanted to gain back the distance to him and power over her own emotions, without loosing more of her dignity.  
  
"Hear me out...please."  
  
Solas nearly whispered.  
In moments like that she wished she was more like Cassandra, who would surely kick Solas out of her room with no doubt.  
But Ihrá was Ihrá...and she was weak...  
She couldn't deny that a part of her was eager to hear what he wanted to tell her, knowing that his words possibly leave her with more than a scratch in her heart and pride.  
  
I'm a stupid sheep, she thought the moment she nodded.  
  
"Please forgive me for not telling you right away about our dream. It wasn't wise of me to assume it wouldn't have an effect on you. I was sure you would forget about it and so would I. It was my fault...my weakness to encourage you, even though it was my own responsibility to perceive where it could lead us."  
  
"...lead us?"  
  
Solas smiled before he lowered his eyes.  
  
"Believe me, when I say that I've tried my best to prevent it, but I'm sick of trying, to hide it that I...I'm..."  
  
He sighed and Ihrá felt him tremble when she lay her hand on his shoulder, he nearly jumped when she touched the delicate skin of his neck.  
"Solas..."  
  
She breathed and shivered when she heard the desire in her own voice. She was afraid that she would make the same mistake again if she trusted in her instincts that only brought her frustration. But what he said, the way he behaved right now, it all felt real and honest for her. When he slowly raised his head, Ihrá wiped away her doubts, accepting whatever was awaiting her and time melted into nothing when Ihrá leaned forward to press her lips against his.  
  
No rejection, no interruption this time, just her and Solas, vanishing in their kiss. She put her arms around his neck and all the anger and frustration in her, transformed in sheer devotion. Solas restraint fell as he closed her in her arms, his hands pulling her tight against him. Her lips remembered Solas, the kisses they'd already exchanged, but these ones tasted so much better.  
  
He tilted his head and opened his mouth to let her touch his tongue. He sighed under this slightest touch and she was rapturous when she heard him.  
All the memories from her dreams appeared in her mind's eye and awakened the feelings she had tried to suppress. She was overwhelmed by her arousal and longing for his touch. But it wasn't only her. Solas hands trailed restless over her back, craving for more and deep kisses.  
  
Ihrá was still wearing her simple short nightgown, just long enough to cover her butt, because she didn't like the long fabric tangling between her legs, and even now the length of it was perfect. Solas hand glided effortlessly underneath it and she relished his fingertips on her naked skin.  
  
She tipped her head and let Solas kiss her cheeks, neck and shoulder. She wasn't mistaken about the bump in his pants and she was avid to see his length, to touch it and taste it on her tongue. Yet Solas wasn't done with her.  
His fingers followed the line of her spine and he grabbed her hips to pull Ihrá closer to him so that she felt his hardness more intense. He pulled on the waistband of her smalls.  
  
"Look at me, Ihrá."  
Solas rough voice made her open her eyes to meet his heated gaze.  
"A word from you and I'll stop."  
Ihrá leaned forward and had to stand on her tiptoe to reach his ears with her lips.  
"Never stop..."  
Saying that aloud was like the last barrier falling down between them. The last fears or constraints that had refrained Solas.  
  
Easily he pushed down her smalls and Ihrá felt the hot rush before he would touch her. His eyes followed his hands as they touched her thighs, and she was electrified by watching him. Ihrá put her foot on a small stool, next to her, and spread her legs as Solas buried his fingers between her pubic hair. His mouth was slightly open, his eyes consumed her and her racing heart threatened to burst with tension, until he opened her damp folds with his long fingers to stroke her gently. He touched her with the length of his hand, slowly back and forth and covered his fingers with her wetness.  
  
His other hand stroked her thighs to her ass, which he cupped with a firm grip to let her slide over his hand in slow motions. Ihrá completely abandoned his leadership; for the time being. She relished his touch, his taste, his smell and the feeling of being wanted. She arched her back as he raised the pressure on her, when his thumb found her clit and made her moan dauntless. The back of her head touched the cold stone wall as she tipped her head back and closed her eyes within another movement of Solas hand on her and another sigh from the depth of her throat.  
  
Solas kissed her chin, sucked and licked her skin on his way down her throat and he bit into her collarbone. Ihrá bit her lip to bear down a cry of high arousal, whimpered instead and he pushed two finger inside of her, his teeth still buried in her flesh.  
  
"Fuck, Solas...oh..."  
She cursed and fought not to give in to the weakness of her knees. She had hungered for his touch so badly and the reality far exceeded her imagination.  
  
He drove her higher and higher and Ihrá nearly drowned in her lust. She wanted to delay it, wanted it not to end so quickly, but the faster and harder he worked her, the harder it was for her catch the last spark of sanity in her mind. She felt the undeniable arising heat; Solas bent over her, found her mouth and kissed her, wiping away the last bit of control that she still had about herself. His tongue pushed into her mouth, their teeth clinked and she moaned unrestrained as his movements became faster, until her loud moaning made her ears shrill and she submissively let herself reach her climax. She shuddered, clenched and throbbed around his fingers.  
  
Solas kissed her with caution and gently brushed his lips over her heated skin. His movements slowing noticeably and it seemed like he was loosening his grip on her. But Ihrá was not ready for it yet. She wanted him to hold her for one more moment until the last spark of her orgasm subsided as if she was afraid he could disappear in a dream again.  
  
It took more than a moment for her to think clearly, but when their eyes met again, when the gleam in his eyes hit her, she knew what she wanted to do to him.  
Ihrá pulled on his shirt and Solas understood the request to take off his clothes. He pulled his shirt over his head, slipped out of his pants and he stood in front of Ihrá, only his necklace dangling around his neck. She looked at him shamelessly, his narrow shoulders, his strong arms and his muscular chest. His stomach was firm and tight, not as trained as the warriors but she liked what she saw. He had no pubic hair, she didn't know if he shaved or if he was hairless by nature, but this way she had a clear view of his beautiful, long penis, which stretched out to her hard as rock.  
  
Solas eyes glow menacingly and his intense gaze almost strike her with awe. She had never seen Solas like that before. But it was not a fearful reverence. He didn't scare her, on the contrary, she wanted to have him.  
Ihrá moistened her lips, curved them into a seductive smile, and went to him with swinging hips. She touched his skin with her hands, so soft and gentle, and as she brushed her lips against his chest, she could hear his heart beating. Slowly, she was kneeling more and more, kissing her way down to his navel and her hands following the wet trail she left on his skin.  
  
First he made no sound, she could only hear him breathing and the tension around them was perceiving. She stuck out her tongue and when she licked his hardness with the rough side of her tongue, along the whole length to the tip of it and back, he broke the silence with a roar, she deserved so much.  
  
Solas looked down and watched as she took his cock in her hand, pulled the foreskin back carefully and he shuddered as she took it in her mouth.  
He couldn't remember when his last time with a woman had been, didn't remember what it had felt like, but he knew that was beyond anything.  
Her mouth was hot and wet, her tongue whirled and the delicate sucking and tensing of her lips nearly drove him crazy.  
Ihrá couldn't take his length completely, and she worked the rest of his cock with her hand, rhythmically she rubbed her hand up and down. Ihrá pulled and squeezed his balls with a determined intensity, making him groan more and more and his pulse soar.  
  
He buried his hand in her hair as her head moved back and forth, his fingers entangled in her hair. He wanted to close his eyes, enjoy the moment, but he hardly dared to avert his eyes, so much was he seduced by the sight she offered him. As if she had heard his thoughts, she raised her eyes and returned his gaze, standing his look, and what he saw in her eyes, all the lust, all the desire, almost brought him down, if she hadn't already vanquished him.  
  
Ihrá drove him closer and closer to his orgasm and it felt so good to him and it took all his self-control to make her stop.  
  
"I'm not finished yet ... didn't you like it?"  
She said with a questioning undertone in her voice.  
  
"That's definitely not the case." Solas answered hoarsely.  
"But I'd like to be closer to you. I want to come with you."  
  
Saying that, he took her hands in his and pulled her up to him. Her scent was everywhere, fresh like raindrops on grass, and her skin was so much softer than the heavy armour she had to wear suggested.  
  
Solas helped her to undress her nightgown. He had seen her slightly naked, in their first dream together in the fade and from that night on he often thought about her, how she would look like, how she would taste, smell and how it would be to touch her.  
She was beautiful, her long hair covering her shoulders, the delicate skin of her throat and these grey eyes, framed with long thick eyelashes.  
Solas cupped her face with his hands and kissed her softly. Whenever her lips touched his, he felt dizzy and weak, and he faltered between the pure but forbidden desire and the fear of loosing her. But right now, in this moment when his craving assuaged, he could ignore his fears.  
  
She closed the space between them, pressed her heated skin against him and he sighed, interrupting their kiss and leaning his forehead against hers.  
Ihrá stuck out her tongue to lick his lips and she sensed the curve of his smile. Suddenly he embraced her, picked her up and she laughed in surprise. Solas carried her to her bed and laid her down. Ihrá turned around, went to all fours so he could take her from behind, but Solas held her tight before she could turn.  
  
"Wait," he said, "I want to see you, I want to see what it's like for you when we..."  
"Oh ..."  
  
Ihrá blushed. The way he said it, the dark tone of his voice, made her shiver in expectation.  
She lay down on her back and as he stood in front of the edge of the bed and looked down at her, she lolled seductively on the bed, stretched her arms to the sides and arched her back a bit.  
She was aware of her effect on men, but she had never seen such a look at her as if he was about to savage her like a hungry wolf. She was not afraid, worried that he might hurt her, she only felt a unbearable desire to take her at last.  
Solas reached out his hands and caressed her throat down to her round breasts. She saw him biting his lip before he covered her breasts and her dark nipples tightened under his palms. Ihrá hummed at the feeling and arched. But he didn't linger there, he trailed the shape of her body down to her thighs to spread them.  
  
In spite of her dark pubic hair, Solas could see how wet she still was, her sex shimmering and her outer lips emerge in a dark crimson tone. His length twitched as Ihrá moved her hip in his direction. He pulled back the foreskin and stroked its sensitive tip over her shiny wet lips. In slow movements he smeared her moisture over her sex, not only to make it easier for both of them, he also appreciated the sight of him as he spread her lips with his fingers to see her red clit. It was an intoxicating feeling when he touched her with his hardness. Her body responded immediately, she bit her lip and her body tensed as he circled over it and then increased the pressure a little.  
  
Solas took his time, build a pleasant heat in her, and when he thought she was ready, he glided right in front of her slick entrance and watched her as he slowly pushed a little bit into her.  
Ihrá inhaled audibly as she felt the pressure. His cock wasn't exceptionally wide, but long and smooth and she was relieved that he was going slow on her. It wasn't very painful, as she had expected after her last time had been very long a ago. Ihrá was wet enough, wanted him so badly and he was careful, so careful and they had time adjust themselves to each other.  
  
Bit by bit he pushed inside, each time they both sighed audibly and couldn't take their eyes off each other, both curious and both thrilled not to miss a single reaction. Ihrá's lips parted for a deeper moan escaping her throat in the moment when Solas pushed in his entire length. Her sensual spot in the depth of her vagina was hit by his cock and all her muscled tensed by this new and unknown feeling. She clenched around his hardness and Solas leaned forward, almost had to support himself with his hands to stabilize himself not to crush on her. She felt so good, so tight around him and he realized how his cock got harder.  
  
They stayed like this for a moment. She didn't move and he didn't push. They looked deep in their eyes and Ihrá felt a sudden rush of emotions for Solas, which she could hardly explain. There was this great desire for sex in her, a unbearable desire for sex with him, but in this moment he was looking at her, she saw more than 'just sex' in there. Something that made her feel safe and loved. Solas face softened as he saw her smile at him. You don't deserve it, you fool, he said to himself, but his soul hungered for it and screamed with joy with every second he surrendered.  
  
He leaned forward, his pendant brushing her breasts and she giggled by its cool touch. He kissed her forehead, her nose and cheeks until Ihrá's soft lips could finally feel his mouth again. He began to move, small movements, small thrusts that caused pleasant chills in Ihrá. Solas was about to rise, kissing his way down, over the bite mark he had left on her collarbone, over her breasts and he licked her nipples with the tip of his tongue and sensed how the skin tensed with each touch. Solas brushed his lips over her soft skin and sucked and kissed her breasts. Ihrá purred, sighed and arched her hip against him with more pressure.  
  
The taste of her skin was marvellous, so different than her tongue and he was disappointed that he hadn't took the chance to taste her sex also, to whirl his tongue over her clit, brush his lips over her and suck her, until she melt under his hands. Thinking about it he thrust deeper in her, moved quicker to handle his raising lust.  
Ihrá sighed shameless, groaned and clenched her fingers around her sheets and closed her eyes whenever Solas closed his lips around her breasts. He sucked for one last time, before he raised up, steadied her hip with his hands and drover harder and faster into her. Her hands trailed over her body and she started to squeezer her breasts and pinch her nipples. She moaned and panted, and so did Solas. He kept watching her and she watched him, his tight muscles and his restless, hooded gaze.  
  
His thrusts become more rhythmic and Solas filled her with such a thoroughness, steady and hard and she felt her climax building no raising fast.  
"Yes, Solas..." she cried and her throat feelt dry, but it didn't matter to her. Everything around her faded and she let hum fuck her, trembling and whimpering for more.  
  
The closer she came the closer she wanted Solas to be.  
"Ar isala ma ir*... " She didn't know why she turned into elvhen but the tone of her voice was unmistakable and she caught his necklace to draw him down to her and he surrendered.  
"Ar sul'ema ar ema**." He breathed, his lips nearly touching her ear.  
  
They managed to slip onto the bed together without Solas having to slip out of her, she slid up and he pushed back into her when he followed. Her skin was searing under him, he was soft, hot and she felt complete, with him on top and inside of her.  
His breaths was low, she was panting and he thrusted with a strong intensity. She thought that he had taken him fully, that he already hit the last edge of her, but than he reached back to her thighs and under her ass, so she wrapped her legs around his hip and rocked inside of her. She cried out his name. The sweetness of this quick stinging pain thrilled her. Her toes curled, as he thrusted again. He roard rough and hoarse, an animalistic sound. He was close. she could feel it.  
He buried his face in her neck, kissed and sucked her skin, left his marks on her and he drove him higher with her sweet moans, which let her throat vibrate under his lips.***  
  
They gasped and moaned without shame, flooded the air with their lust and devotion. Ihrá pressed his hip tight against his, took him one last time deep inside and reached her peak.  
She wanted to shout his name, cry out the outburst of her climax, but Solas closed her mouth with a kiss, let her drift in a reeling of senses. His climax followed hers. It hit him, intense and soaring. His face was distorted with pleasure as he wrapped his arms around her to steady her for a few last thrusts.  
  
Their open mouths touched, breathing in each other's air while Solas sweaty forehead rested on hers. She closed her eyes, she was still carried away by her emotions and the lust that was slowly subsiding. His heartbeat calmed, and Solas slid down from her. He embraced Ihrá with his arms and despite his exhaustion he could not stop kissing her. His appetite faded, but his hunger for her presence burned long after she had fallen asleep in his arms.

Picture from Snowray, who kindly gave me permission to use it here***.

**Author's Note:**

> *I want you (close)  
**I'll give you all I have  
***This scene from Snowray was a great inspiration and helps to visualize :-) see it as a nice extra and visit her and leave her a bunch of likes, comments and reblogs https://snowray.tumblr.com/image/130806590600


End file.
